why me?
by MrUnclePeanuts
Summary: set two weeks after "Things Change" Beast Boy finally cant take the pain anymore of not living without terra what happens when a shadowy figure comes up to him one stormy night find out for your selfs fyi:this is my first story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Notice: I don't own the Teen Titans if I did Things Change would have never happened and Terra would still be with the titans oh and the Teen titans series would still be going on right now as we speak**

A dark stormy night clouded Jump City Beast Boy was very depressed. Terras words were still haunting him '_Things change Beast Boy the girl you want me to be is just a memory'. _Day after day Beast Boy was still haunted by those words he never was himself again until one day he couldn't take it anymore, he transformed into and eagle and was walking the dark alleyways of the city. He wasn't wearing the proper clothing to be in rainy weather but he didn't care without Terra he felt his life was meaningless. His sadness completely fell into rage. "WHY MUST EVERYONE IN MY LIFE THAT I LOVE DIE " he shouts referring to his parents and foster parents and now finally Terra was the tip of the iceberg.[A/N: technically by denying Terra as her true identity her true self is dead]

"You know I know how to solve your pain" "Who the hell is their?" Beast Boy asked lurking around suspiciously "none other then me Beast Boy" the mask figure said "What the hell do you want?" "now, now Beast boy lets not be rash your not your usual laid back self tell me why?" Slade wondered "why should I tell you need I remind you that you are the cause behind all this you TRICKED Terra into joining you gave her empty promises you knew would work on her made her turn against her own friends and now BECAUSE OF YOU she has doubts about re joining the Titans because of you she is lost to me forever." Beast Boy explained in rage. "was I to blame for all of it no I am not it was Terras choice to join me in the first place besides you really think she would ever fall for a weakling like you" "YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP" Beast Boy leaped towards Slade in Gorilla form managing to rip part of Slade's flesh out of him. "You see this is why I sought you out Beast Boy. You have that aggression about you the aggression I need for an apprentice."

"Why would I ever think of joining you" Beast Boy pointed out "Because this time unlike my previous apprentices I give you no empty promises this time I give out the truth if you join me as being the apprentice at my side I promise you anything in the world all I ask is to obey every order I give you". "Anything in the world eh? no NO you are tricking me much like you did Terra." Beast Boy said he then changed into his lion self and clawed at Slade's armor "am I? Do you really think I would lie on talent like you?" Slade asked Beast Boy said nothing but he kept on thinking about it "hmm do I have to decide right now?" Slade chuckled "well no but tomorrow at 6 P.M. sharp give me your final decision" Beast Boy went off while Slade whispered "see you soon my apprentice" he started laughing maniacally Beast Boy went into the living room where all the Titans were little did Beast Boy know it was noon. "Beast Boy where have you been?" Robin wondered suspiciously "what's it you?" Beast Boy asked in annoyance "jeez what's your problem dude?" "Nothing just leave me alone" Beast Boy said.

Now even though Beast Boy was depressed nothing stopped him from singing along to his favorite jam

"_Sugar pie honey bunch you know that I love you I cant help myself I love you and nobody else.... in and out my life in and out my life you come and you go you leave your picture behind in which I've kissed it a thousand times."_

this song reminded him much about his and Terras relationship so he turned it up louder Raven became very annoyed "TURN THAT CRAP DOWN" she yelled "why don't you make me witch" Beast Boy replied back "excuse me?" "You heard me make me" Beast Boy replied "for so long all you managed to do this whole time as us as titans was make fun of me, put me down, and ridiculed me on my physical features and Im sick of it go burn in Hell oh wait I forgot you are already going to Hell you are daughter to a demon after all." Raven was left speechless and Beast Boy slammed the door in her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: alright guys one thing I need to say is review on this story a little bit more what's the point of writing if your not going to comment on my work**

_Chapter 2_

After that sudden outburst on Raven, Beast Boy looked at the clock it said _3:30 '3 more hours till my decision' _Beast Boy thought then someone knocked on the door.

"_Yes?"_ beast boy wondered "Friend Beast Boy it is me Starfire I wish to talk to you" "Very well" he said in a sigh then he noticed when he opened the door the whole team except for Raven was there.

Beast Boy sighs "what do you guys want?" Beast Boy asked in annoyance "Beast Boy you know you really heart Ravens feelings on what you said she is now sobbing her eyes out" Robin explained.

:"Good perhaps she will think twice before she opens her mouth to me like that again" he said with an even colder say to it then Slade "Yo, BB why you acting like an ass man?" Beast Boy was about to say something colder to Cyborg then his communicator went off and none other then Slade was on the communicator "Slade!" Robin exclaimed "A well observation Robin" Slade said sarcastically. "What are you doing on Beast Boys communicator?".

Robin wondered, "why don't you ask the green one himself", and just like that the transmition cut out and everyone looked at beast boy with a wondering face "What?" asked Beast Boy pretending like nothing happened.

"Why was Slade on your communicator" Robin asked suspiciously Beast Boy sighed "look I'll be honest with your dudes and dudetts I was in a alleyway I was still in heartache after terra left and still am but just then he offered me anything in the world all I had to do was to do little evil things for him" Beast Boy explained everyone was in shock except for Robin who was enraged "YOU DIRTY BASTARD YOU WOULD REALLY TURN ON YOUR TEAM JUST FOR THAT JACKASS?" Robin asked enraged.

"No I haven't said yes yet don't assume!" Beast Boy exclaimed "Look you have connections with Slade meaning you are dangerous Im sorry but you cannot be with the Titans anymore" Robin said "so you would really kick your close teammates out especially when I told the truth?" Beast Boy asked "normally no but you got yourself tangled with an infamous and dangerous criminal I cant take the chance I- I'm sorry Beast Boy" Robin said saddened "No your not sorry that much I can tell goodbye its been a blast" Beast Boy said as a tear rolled down his cheek. He turned into an eagle and went to that same alleyway a few nights ago "What is your final decision?"

"I agree to join you" Beast Boy said "and promise to do your bidding no matter what" Beast Boy said "even if it has to do with destroying your friends the Teen titans?" Beast boy gave a doubtful sigh "Y- yes"

End of Chapter

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! so what do you guys think please R and R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: once again I don't own the Teen titans or anything I might use in this story [sadly]**

_A/N: Seriously guys I need to reviews to influence me to write more chapters also this story will get lemony later so prepare for that oh and Beast Boy got a new power check out to see what it is._

_Chapter 3_

It has been a couple months since Beast Boys departure, while the Titans still have Beast Boy in their hearts, they hope he makes the right decision and rejoins them one day.

Beast Boy proved yet to be a good apprentice, whether it would be stealing money from the bank for more funding on Slade's experiments, or gather artifacts for Slade to run tests on those artifacts the police never called the titans to help because they thought they could handle it, till one day they figured they couldn't take it anymore.

The alarm went off in the tower "trouble!", Robin exclaimed they went to a nuclear factory where Beast Boy was stealing a Nuclear rod for Slade, just then a yellow and red boomerang hit him in the head it didn't hurt since he was wearing a titanium helmet.

There Beast Boy was floating in the air with his jet pack titanium breastplate and everywhere else was pure titanium armor he wore a mask that covered his whole head area, and inside the mask was a voice changer the voice changer made his voice sound like Bobba Fett or something of that nature and their was a big orange S in the middle of his torso.

"Who are you?", Starfire asked with a innocent look on her face "Your worst nightmare", Beast Boy replied coldly he shot out black lightning at Starfire nearly killing her though she was knocked unconscious "Starfire!" Robin screamed out then apparently his lightning caused people to bleed because Star began to bleed excessively Robin became enraged and swung his staff at the villain in the face then Beast Boy's helmet fell off and all the Titans looked at his true identity and just became speechless "No it cant be it just cant be" Raven said "Oh but it is me Beast Boy your loving teammate and Robin since you took something away from me I shall do so to you" his lightning levels went really high and the black lightning became purple and everything exploded leaving every Titan unconscious then Slade's voice appeared "enough apprentice we shall kill them later take the red head though" "Yes, my master" Beast Boy said.

_Meanwhile at Terras house_

Terra knew of course of her true life, but she couldn't go back she felt she didn't deserve it or so she thought just then when she was ironing her clothes she heard something on the news something that hit her hard, "The once famous hero known as Beast Boy of the Teen Titans is know working for the infamous criminal known as Slade" it showed him fighting the Titans and winning "NO!" Terra started to cry then she decided no more normal life she summoned a boulder and went to the Tower.

_At the Tower_

"Man I cant believe what BB has turned into." Cyborg said shocked "I blame myself for his fall had I been understanding" Robin said hating himself for it just then the doorbell rang, "Who could that be?" Raven asked in her monotone voice they all went to the door when they opened the door they were shocked out of their minds first BB's fall and now Terras return, "Terra!" they all said excitingly even Raven which was shocking to Terra,

"So you heard what happened to Beast Boy?" Raven said saddened "Y-yes I have and quite sad about it that is actually the reason Im at the Tower I want to rejoin you guys"

Terra said hoping they would accept her "after what you did to Slade and saving the city then yes I believe so" just then a alarm went off "Trouble probably Beast Boy", "Terra you coming?", "ok Ill go",

He was gathering TNT bombs for Slade "Beast Boy stop!" Robin said with a hope he would listen he didn't right then shot out a flame thrower from his wrist, nearly burning the Titans good thing they have good reflexes "Beast Boy please stop" Terra said Beast Boy didn't even notice Terra "Terra?" Beast Boy asked in his voice changing suit he became shocked then enraged "so now that I'm gone off the team you decide to join? THIS WASN'T EVEN ABOUT DOUBT?" it was but Beast Boy became such an angry person he became blind black lightning started to come out both hands shocking the living daylights out of Terra "B-B Beast Boy please stop" "I don't think I will" he said increasing the levels of shock thank god for her Geomancing powers she levitated a rock and hit Beast Boy in the face it didn't hurt but it did knock him out for a few seconds then the Titans retreated

"I'm sorry master I have failed though I have the TNT" Beast Boy said "good and don't worry about the Titans we will kill them soon enough." Slade said

End of Chapter

_A/N Its kind of epic when a hero turns villain lol anyways R AND R FOR CHRIST SAKES lolA_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Alright I might discontinue this story if I don't get no more reviews this is just ridiculous not even the guy that reviews my story reviews anymore anyways if I don't get at least 3 or more reviews in these next few chapters Im discontinuing the story because I did not make an account on this site making stories to have almost virtually no one review it I NEED REVIEWS_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans if I did and would be famous and wouldn't have time to write fanfics**_

Sadness filled the Tower tonight, but who could blame them_? _One of their members in which they care about deeply joined their arch nemesis Slade.

"We will bring Slade to justice and we will bring Beast Boy back to us" Robin Said sure of himself "Robin Slade is relentless even me killing him didn't stop him he just came back to life" Terra reminding him "He was resurrected by Ravens Dad Trigon the Horrible now that Trigon is dead I think we can take him out" Cyborg said "No! We are not murderers we take the person back to the police" Robin said "Robin don't be foolish with his brains he can easily break out then we do the same damn process again!" Raven said irritably Robin slowly nodded "you may be right b-" he was interrupted by Slade's voice "Hello Titans how is our night? Well don't get to comfy I have a little suprise for you Robin" the screen then showed Starfire chained up duct tape over her mouth mumbling something "Starfire!" Robin said showing compassion for the orange alien.

"That is right Robin I have your little girlfriend you might want to come if you want to save her", Slade said coldly "We'll be there" Robin said angerly "Good don't keep me waiting" Slade said in a commanding voice.

"See what I mean by relentless?", Terra asked "You guys are right sending him to the police wont help we will have to do the unthinkable Kill him" Robin said "I already did it once doing it again wont be a problem" Terra said "Killing Slade will be no ease you killed him because you caught him off guard this time we face him face to face" Raven said looking at Terra "Yeah well the old man is well getting old, I doubt he has the same agility and fighting movements he used to have" Terra said sure of herself.

"We better get on the move if we want to save Starfire" Robin reminding everyone

_Meanwhile at Slade's underground base_

"Apprentice meet the Titans at the entrance of our base and prepare for an attack you shall kill them with ease" Slade said "I don't think so" Beast Boy said in his suit

"What did you just say?" "I said I don't think so what did making you old also make you deaf?" Beast Boy asked slightly chuckling "you insignficate fool!" Slade said Beast Boy started laughing maniacally "no Im afraid your mistaken you are the fool!" Beast Boy then started to shoot out his black lightning Slade was about to move but he found he couldn't "what have you done to my body" "I poisoned you in your sleep you blind fool" Beast Boy said "Your brain functions shall be shutting down in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1," "N" thats all Slade managed to say and just like that Slade was dead Beast Boy was now the Master "now to prepare for those insolent fools this city will be mine and then THE WORLD" Beast Boy said laughing evilly.

few seconds later the Titans broke down the door "Freeze Sl-" "Beast Boy? Where Is Slade?" Beast boy snickered "ah Robin same blind fool Robin isn't it obvious?" he then kicked Slade corpse near them all of them looked disgusted at Slades dead corpse "B-Beast Boy please stop I know the true you is in their somewhere just bring him out come back to our side" Terra pleading "my 'Good' side is gone all gone all because of YOU!" Beast Boy said.

The Titans are really saddened at this but they have no choice but to fight but their efforts failed they were all knocked out Beast Boy went near them Terra was the only one awake "Beast Boy please S-stop" Beast Boy then chuckled "now now this looks familiar ahh now I know this is the same look I gave to you before you sent us down into that fissure" "Beast Boy learn from my mistakes trust me going down this dark path will only make your life worse" "My life is already a mess Terra" Beast Boy was a little saddened then enraged he then held Terra up by her throat "Do you have any idea how much I missed you then YOU SHUT ME OUT YOU SAID THINGS CHANGE AND YOU BROKE MY HEART YOU ARE THE REASON IM LIKE THIS BLAME YOURSELF FOR MY FALL NOT ME NOR ANYONE ELSE ON THE TITANS" Beast Boy then loosened his grip then Terra Gasping for air she then chained up while the others were put in cells

Terra said silently to herself before crying "I- I do blame myself every waking day I blame myself I love you Beast Boy no matter what I know the true you will come out one day".

_A/N: ahh poor BB and Terra :( and I know this doesn't seem to be BB/Terra but it will later trust me_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Im getting a little pissed about the reviews but nothing else I can do except write more chapters and hope for the best._

_**Disclaimer: lol this is getting better and better I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS**__**[don't rub it in]**_

He has fallen because of anger, sadness, and most of all love none of the Titans could convince him to turn back that had to be his own decision, in Beast Boys quarters he was meditating thinking of what to do for operations tomorrow a mass droid invasion? No too predictable making the city his own country? No too... "wait thats perfect" he started to laugh evilly.

Beast Boy went up to Terras chained self "I've decided to let you have a room" Beast Boy said "_sniffles _why? Im your prisoner am I not?" Terra asked "I am being kind don't make me rethink my kindness" Beast Boy said in his threatening voice "ok I guess" Terra said with that she was in her room she was going to go to the bathroom when she went by Beast Boys room she put her ear on the door so she could hear.

He put on this song called _Mr. Lonely _Terra thought this was weird for a villain but then again Beast Boys evil was caused by sadness and anger and love after the song was over she heard Beast Boy cry a little "what have I done" she said crying she went to the bathroom and went back to her room just then Beast Boy was right in front of her he looked at her with disgust.

she went in her room and cried her eyes out

the next day Beast Boy was making a plan on how to rule this city as a country he then made the conclusion that he would run election as mayor make him seem like the friendly guy and then gain influence of his citizens and his peers to make himself dictator he would then start an unendless war against the Americas with his mass production of super droids the Americas wouldn't stand a prayer.

He set his plans into motion a couple weeks later he gathered all the titans including Terra in a big room with droids to make sure the Titans didnt do anything rash just then a dark figure showed up to be Beast Boy now known as Lord Ferinus which in Latin means Brutal so its basically meaning Brutal Leader or Brutal Lord.

"Beast Boy! Your madness needs to end NOW!", Raven said "you will refer to me as LORD FERINUS FROM NOW ON" he kept on shocking her and shocking her Raven became too weak to speak then Terra said in her begging/sweet voice "Beast boy please stop" Lord Ferinus stopped even though he pretends to despise Terra he still really loves her deep down and would do anything for her "Very well, I might as well Tell you my too perfect of a plan since you little worthless heroes cant do a thing to stop me Im planning on making this city mine" Robin laughed loudly "That's the same thing Slade tried to do", Robin commented "Slade tried to take over in a different way I will take over through deception and lies" Lord Ferinus said.

"Im planning on taking over by being Mayor then gain enough influence on the peoples to become dictator then declare war on the Americas with my mass droid making they wont stand a chance" Lord Ferinus explained he then showed a big HD screen "You will get to see the fall of this country" Lord Ferinus said laughing evilly then walked up to Terra "I just wanted to say I couldn't do this without you, Terr" he said brushing his hand across her cheak "Don't you dare touch me you.. You aren't Beast Boy you are Lord Ferinus you and Beast Boy are different peoples you lost the right to call me "Terr" when you put that suit on" she said.

"My, my Terra we are getting a little feisty today no matter America will fall then shortly after its fall I shall order your execution my sweet _sugar pie_" he said in a taunting voice she slapped him across the face with all her might he then got very angry, "I can choke the life out of you right now" he said putting his grip across her neck "Then why don't you?" Terra asked, "Because your time is not yet" he said Terra thought '_Or you still love me and don't have the mocksy _to do so" she said smirking as he left the room

_A/N: Well we will see if Beas- I mean Lord Ferinus plan will work next chapter and of course REVIEW!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Well looks like no one wants to review no matter ..._

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans**_

A few weeks have passed since the revelation of Lord Ferinus's plan,__elections are already done with and he is now Mayor_**.**_

His droid army is the biggest army ever 5 billion Droid units ready for battle and more on the way Ferinus is happy things are going his way, but despite all this he realizes he is not immortal he needs another person far more younger like a baby, he will teach him in his way and plan the baby to become powerful like him.

So he went towards Terra "Terra, come with me, Droids make sure she doesn't do anything" "yes sir", they said they were walking and Lord Ferinus finally spoke up_** "**_Terra I can not live forever therefore I need a child I will raise him as my own and I will teach him in my way he will be come powerful like me perhaps more", "Why are you telling me this Beast Boy" he was about to correct her on the name when he thought '_if anyone is to call me by my name it might as well be her' , _he sighed "I discovered this new technology my med droids can get into a female and make her pregnant well I have to help with one thing which Im sure your already aware of".

Terra was confused by that statement then realized what he was saying '_oh..'_ she thought "Anyways Terra I have chosen you to be that female" her blood ran cold then she got a little angry "NO I WILL NOT LET YOU TURN MY FLESH AND BLOOD INTO YOU" she exclaimed Lord Ferinus got a little agitated "YOU WILL HAVE LITTLE CHOICE IN THE MATTER" just then smoke surrounded the room Terra was knocked out but Ferinus was not "Droids! Get her to the medical facility" "roger that sir" she was in their for what seemed like hours, when she woke up she woke up in her quarters, "oh so it was just a dream" Terra said relieved "Quite the contrary, Terr" he said sitting in a chair looking at her "Beast Boy how could you do that to me?" Terra asked he lightly chuckled "Terr, you should take it as a compliment I have looked up all the women in this city and you seem to be the strongest your strength will go into the child's genes and make him strong like you",__"yeah sorry if I'm not overjoyed that my privacy has been invaded and now a flesh and blood of mine will turn evil", she said "oh stop whining I have endured worse in my life Terra", Ferinus walked out the door.

The city people went into his influence faster then Lord Ferinus anticipated, he thought it was the perfect time to declare himself dictator, he did and all the people were for it "My fellow Ferinians I'm sure you will agree that when the Americans hear what has transpired here they will send an army to kill us that is why I have made a droid army with 5.2 billion droid units and 60,00 tanks and 50,000 fighters to anticipate their movements the war will be the shortest one in history because the first battle in the war we have will be the last because I predict they send their whole army towards us probably thinking we are weak this campaign STARTS NOW!" they all cheered loudly while the Titans were watching on screen shaking there heads in disapproval the next day as Ferinus predicted they did send their whole army Ferinus set up his whole army as well and it ended up being the longest and bloodiest war in history ever Ferinus's side won and they only lost 1,000 units while the Americans only had 500 remaining in their army with no choice they retreated.

Lord Ferinus snickered "soon all the power shall be mine"

the Next day Ferinus had his army marching through all of America by this time he had controlled half of it as the days passed by he soon had conquered all the area the only part that was left was Washington D.C., his army was barely affected by all the marching and stuff, only 100 units died from overuse all of his army was right in front of the white house "President of the United States, come out now or we will force you out by force!", Ferinus said in his threatening way the president came out and Ferinus ordered him to back down in power and let him become ruler of all the land with little choice in the matter the president agreed to it and now Ferinia was a real country

FIN

_A/N: Will the Titans ever be able to redeem beast boy will America come back to the way it used to? Find out next chapter!_


End file.
